The Daydreamer
by Green Wayfinder123
Summary: Terra Dorm was normal as normal could be. Smart, athletic, pretty, charming. The perfect girl. But what happens when she unlocks a door? A door that releases a monster that steals her sanity, and gives her the power to bend reality? And what if a certain Operator is determined to capture and use her? Creepy Pasta OC, don't like, don't read. Rated for gore.


The long path seemed endless. It went on and on infinetly, winding, and swirling.

Terra Dorm knew she must have been dreaming. It was the only rational explanation. There was no possible way that someone could walk in a full loop and not notice. She was no genius, but it didn't take a degree in rocket science to see that this was not real.

The landscape was bright and multicolored, as if someone had splashed paint across a white surface. The path she shuffled along was worn, faded red brick. Her bare feet scuffed across the hardened mud, leaving dirt on her soles. Her blonde hair hung in her face, which she'd brush back behind her ears. Her bright green eyes darted around anxiously.

There were doors everywhere. They were all labeled, with either signs or paint. One was a plain white door with a clear knob that had"Memories" scrawled on it. She tried to open it, but when she twisted the handle, it was locked. She attempted to pry it open, but to no avail. She walked further.

"Who are you?" Asks a voice behind her a little further. Terra turns, and finds herself face-to-face with a girl, around her age. Terra jumped back, giving a surpirsed yell. The girl was unfazed, her face, which was partially hidden by her pale yellow hair, was blank and emotionless. Her green eyes had dark bags under them; probably from lack of sleep. A white gown went to her knees, and her bare feet were dirty, like Terra's. There was something familiar about her, but Terra couldn't put her finger on it.

"W-who are you?" Terra asked back, her voice shiking in spite of her efforts to sound brave. The girl shrugged in response.

"Iono." She said. "I guess that's for you to decide." She folded her arms back behind her head.

"What?" Terra's brow furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The girl whipped her hands to her hips, rolling her eyes, as if this was something Terra should already know.

"It's _your _dream," The corners of her mouth turned downwards into a frown. "You're not bound by any reality here. It's your world. Do what you want."

What in the world was this girl talking about? 'My world?' Terra thought to herself. 'What's that supposed to mean? I don't get-'

The girl interrupted her thoughts.

"Although," she stated, "to do that, you've gotta unlock a door. The door'll let you have this power, blah, blah, blah. You can connect the dots."

Terra was dumbfounded. "What door?" She demanded.

The girl smirked. "The one behind you, silly." she snickered.

Terra turned. A door with a freah coat of pretty blue paint and a polished glass knob was behind her. The sign on it was the only thing that stood out. It must have read soemthing, but it was too scratched and faded for Terra to read. She tentatively grasped the handle; it was smooth and cold. She twisted.

"It's locked," she muttered. "I need a key or something." She angled her head to face the girl, who was waiting patiently for her. It almost irked Terra.

"How am I supposed to open it without the key?"

A smile grew across the girl's face, as if she were speaking to a sweet but simple five year old.

"You mean the one in your hand?" She said, motioning to Terra.

She looked down at her palm. A moment ago, she could have sworn that it was empty. It now held a silvery key, with curvy teeth, swirly etchings, and a dark purple eye-like gem imbedded in the handle.

"How...?" Terra whispered, mostly to herself.

"You are bound by no reality. You wished you had the key, and so it happened. What you want happens here; this place is yours." The girl answered.

Terra gripped the key in her hand, watching her fingers curl over the intricate silver. It was warm and the gem seemed to stare into her very being.

She inserted the key into the lock, and twisted it. She heard a faint click, and the door slowly creaked open.

As it did, a blinding white light flooded the space, enveloping Terra in its luminessence. It soon became overwhelming, Terra couldn't see anything; noting except the cool indifference of the pure glow. She screamed in terror, not from the light, but from the fear of not knowing what was to happen next. She shut her eyes, letting the darkness blockade her from the unforgiving illumination.

An obnoxious beeping sounded, echoing in her ears and muddiling her brain. Her eyes snapped open.

She was laying in a warm, plush bed; the covers and pillows fluffy and snug. Despite the fan that blew frigid air towards her, she was drenched in sweat. Her hair was a rat's nest; it seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Just a dream..." She murmured to herself. She blinked a few times, and rolled over.

The bright red numbers on her loud alarm clock said that it was nearly 7:30. Terra scowled, and slammed her hand on the silence button, halting the clock's blaring wails.

She tossed herself back over, laying there, trying to go back to sleep.

Suddenly, a thought raced through her mind, jolting her upward, wide awake.

"Frick!" She squawked. "I'm gonna be so late for school!"

She dashed out of bed, rushing to her closet and yanking her uniform white collared shirt, and blue and black striped skirt. She folded them over her arm, and rushed to her dresser, picking out a pair of white knee socks. She ran to the bathroom, quickly changing and sprinting out, pulling her half-combed hair into a long ponytail. She pulled on her black shoes, grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She gave her father and mother a quick goodbye, and ran for the bus stop.

The whole walk (more like marathon) to the bus stop, Terra just couldn;t stop thinking about her dream. She wondered what it could have meant, and who that girl was. She wondered what the sign on that door was before it was all scratched up.

She shook her head. 'No!' he chided herself. 'You need to focus! It was just a stupid dream; it can't affect you, it wasn't real. It's pointless to dwell on useless things.'

Little did she know, the moment she unlocked that door, her fate was sealed.


End file.
